the_equestrian_ressitance_escapadesfandomcom-20200213-history
Skips
Skips, formerly known as Walks, is an immortal yeti who is now one of the heavy gunners of The Park Resistance. He helps Benson a lot, and fixes many of the mistakes that Mordecai and Rigby make. He is very wise, and has a knowing of many things to those of the unknown, due to his past of immortality. Appearance Skips is a yeti (standing at 6'2") with yellowish eyes, wearing only jeans with a brown belt. He closely resembles a gorilla. He has large muscles and abs, though he has small hands. He has white hair all over his body except for his hands, feet, chest area and his face. It is also revealed that he lost some of his hair, so he made a combover. Skips's appearance remained unchanged during the time montage and the Park's 25 year reunion with the only difference being that he now wears cut jean shorts. Personality and Traits He has an interesting and mysterious past due to his immortality. Everybody relies on him to solve supernatural problems, and he almost always has the answer. There have only been a few occasions where he didn't know what to do, such as in "Brain Eraser" when, although he knew how to delete Mordecai's memory of Pops' nudity, he didn't know how to exit the video tape. He also couldn't fix error 219 on Mordecai and Rigby's computer. In "Skunked", his best ideas (a shower and coffee) didn't work, and in "Sugar Rush" he said to give Pops more sugar to stop his sugar rush when this only made it worse. However, Rigby knew what to do by giving him the opposite of more sugar: Benson's whole wheat donut. Skips also admits that he doesn't know what's wrong with Rigby in "This Is My Jam ", and even goes so far as to give advice that indirectly worsens ''the situation. Skips is often quiet and is one of the least vocal characters of the show, spending the majority of his spare time working out in the golf cart garage which doubles as his home. Despite his monotone expressions, he can be seen having a good time joking around, such as in "This Is My Jam", where he jokes with Mordecai and Rigby that he knew everything, though admits afterwards that he only knew about their plan because he was "on the can" while they were talking about it. Skips has great self-esteem and pride in his knowledge and strength, once going so far as to kill Rigby when he beat Skips at arm wrestling. He is considerably friendly with the other groundskeepers, and seems to be good friends with Benson, convincing him to take a break in "Party Pete" due to the stress he was going through. Overall, he's always willing to assist anybody that needs him and his expertise, despite how annoyed with the situation he might be. Skips rarely ever walks or runs, but when he is punched in the face by the bouncer at Carrey O'Key's, he runs after his attacker, and throws him into a table, which breaks with the force of Carl/The Bouncer's weight and he walks while Benson is driving the cart to pull Rigby's head out of the black hole in "First Day". Talents/Habits * '''Strength' - Skips is best known among his friends for his superior strength (e.g. punching open a punching bag in "Over the Top"). It was also evidenced in "Death Punchies" that he accidentally sent Rigby to the hospital by punching him too hard. And in the episode Caveman, he was shown to hold his own against a couple of cavemen before being knocked unconscious. * Skipping - Despite originally being named "Walks", Skips always skips, no exceptions. Hence, he changed his name to Skips. In the episode "Diary" it was revealed that he skips because he had a lover who skipped with him all the time. When he lost her he vowed to skip for the rest of his life so he could never forget the memories he had with her. * Self-Esteem - Skips is very self-assured, always enjoying being praised by his friends. However, when he loses his standing as the best at something, Skips becomes upset, adopting a single-minded determination until he is able to prove himself. * Eternal Youth - By being granted eternal youth by the Guardians of Eternal Youth, Skips is able to live indefinitely young in exchange for performing a spirit dance directed toward said guardians on his birthday. It is unlikely that he still performs his spirit dance since he arrived for his birthday party which occurred six months prior to the events in the episode Fists of Justice. Skips, after the events in the episode Free Cake, may no longer be required to perform the spirit dance to maintain his youth and immortality. * Knowledge - Due to Skips having immortality, he has seen many things in his past and has a strong knowledge of the unknown. He usually always has an answer to everything. However, in the episode "Sugar Rush", Skips said that eating more sugar will slow everything down, but it only ends up sending his friends to a higher sugar plain instead. When they eat the whole wheat doughnut, it saved them, and Rigby proved Skips wrong. * Arm Wrestling- Skips is seen doing very well at arm wrestling in "Over The Top". He only lost to Rigby because he was cheating. * Bass Guitar Player- As seen in "This Is My Jam", Skips knows how to play the electric bass guitar. * Video games - Skips is an extremely adept gamer, playing with Mordecai in Video Game Wizards in a fighting games tournament in the place of Rigby. He performs with considerable technique and finesse, and upon being replaced by Rigby, leaves without arguing. When asked why, he expresses his gratefulness that Mordecai finally learned his lesson about gaming, and expressed that the game was "too easy anyway". * Bowling- Skips is an excellent bowling player. As seen in the episode "Skips Strikes" he is very good at bowling and he has many awards and trophies, which he burns in sorrow. He also has an album of his bowling memories. * Fixing Things - Skips is very well known for his ability for fixing things (as seen in "Skips vs Technology") and he is the first person to be called whenever somethings that needs fixing or building needed. * Marksmanship - Since the machines started attacking, Skips has proved to be a skilled gunner. Using an M60 machine gun with ease and being a crack shot with a Smith & Wesson Model 460 revolver. And also is very skilled with his customized Bowcaster. * Lightsaber Combat - Skips is also very skilled in Lightsaber Combat using a mixture of Forms V and VI Main Weaponry * M60E3 Machine gun * Bowcaster (customized) * Smith & Wesson Model 460 Revolver * Snowy White Lightsaber Trivia * Skips makes his appearance in Siege of the Park Part 1: The Arrival * Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Yetis Category:The Park Resistance Category:Imortal Characters Category:Strong Characters Category:The Resistance Category:Gunners Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form V Users Category:Form VI Users Category:Blaster Users